


Filling in the Gaps - After You've Flashed Your Boss

by Thefishoutofwater



Series: Filling in the Gaps [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, F/F, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefishoutofwater/pseuds/Thefishoutofwater
Summary: Part of my filling in the blanks series this one is a post episode to Season 10, episode 12.





	Filling in the Gaps - After You've Flashed Your Boss

Jo Wilson was soaking in the bath trying to pretend the last hour had never happened. Yet despite herself those awful few minutes in the family room kept playing on repeat on her head, circling louder and louder, a cacophony of embarrassment and hurt.

She reached for the large glass of wine she had poured to see if wine plus expensive bubbles would be more helpful than the bubbles alone. She watched door handle turn and heard her boyfriend, confused at being locked out,

“Jo? Why is the door locked? What’s wrong?”

“Go away Alex!”

“Is this about what happened earlier? Don’t sweat it. Mer thought it was funny. Hell, it was funny.  She told you months ago she didn’t care about your boobs, so you showed her big deal.”

She sank into the water until her offending chest was consumed by the bubbles,

“Go away Alex!”

“Suit yourself.” To her intense frustration his voice was light and he sounded amused whilst she lay angrily close to tears.

The scene played through her head again, Alex’s arm around Meredith Grey’s shoulders, quickly dropped as she had walked naked into the room. The pause as she hovered around the doorframe realisation dawning that she’d just flashed the woman who she admired, loathed and was intimidated by in equal measure. Then the icing on the cake, Alex’s words drifting towards her as she retreated down the corridor, ‘I’m going to marry that girl.’ Words that brought her ever closer to the ticking bomb that was her past.

She took a swig of her wine as the scene played again, slowing down to make sure she saw all the terrible points again; the amused shared glance between the two attendings, the seconds of awareness of how cold she was, how naked, how vulnerable. Her fear that her voice was shaking as she tried to fire back a confident and sassy retort as her boyfriend laughed at her.

She put her glass down and sunk further into the bubbles trying to avoid thinking about the inevitable point when Alex might talk marriage again and whether she’d prefer to avoid it if the alternative was to linger on the memory of the casual arm around Dr Grey’s shoulder and how quickly he had pulled it away , or maybe she had shrugged it off when they saw her in he doorway.

Her tortured thoughts were interrupted by the noises as Alex returned to the bedroom and threw himself onto the bed. She paused almost unable to believe what she was hearing,

“You need to deal with this Karev.” Cristina Yang’s strident tone sounded like it was in the room next door not thousands of miles away in Geneva. Great thought Jo, horrified to feel the rare sting of real and truthful tears. Now she had the third musketeer about to laugh at her to finish off her day. A humiliating cherry on top,  

“What do you want me to do. Ring her and check she’s ok because your girlfriend got naked in front of her.”

“She didn’t get… oh for God’s sake Yang!” Jo was briefly pleased to hear him start to defend her before succumbing to the frustrated tone  he had always seemed to have when interacting with the cardio surgeon and their old roommate, “You need to deal with Mer. This is beyond me. I really thought she’d run off, got drunk and slept with someone inappropriate.”

“I think those days are behind her Karev. Don’t worry. Anyway aren’t you the only inappropriate one left? Are you planning on sleeping with her?”

Jo was pleased to hear the slightly panicked tone as he rushed to answer

“God no,” he paused pulling himself together, ready to fire another salvo in their multi year war of words,  “Anyway on her previous history surely Hunt would be the most inappropriate.” Jo could almost hear the smirk in his tone, as she pondered this insight into the occasionally flaky, married Dr Grey.

“You’re an ass. Do you want my help or not?”

“Okay. Please. Will you just try and talk to her? This, ‘I don’t want to be with him, but I don’t want us not to be together’ crap, it’s making my head hurt and it’s clearly beyond Pierce. I may not be Shepherd’s biggest fan, but I don’t really want to think about a world without the two of them together in it.”

“Be careful Karev, your showing your sensitive side.” Cristina’s mocking was gentle.

“Bull. I just can’t have her showing up and climbing into bed all the time kicking my girlfriend out.”

“Oh grow a pair. She never kicked Owen or Burke out, not really. I never turfed Derek anywhere he didn’t want to go himself. Stand up for your woman,” a sly pause, “unless you want Mer in your bed! Oh lord I may have made myself physically ill.”

“For God’s sake! Shut it!  Stop bothering me and go and help fix this or at least unpick it to a point that I don’t need to hear about it anymore.”

“Sure Alex,” Jo listened as Yang’s voice softened slightly over the rarely used first name, “Keep telling yourself you don’t care. It got old years ago.” The call ended tone sounded and Jo heard Alex sigh loudly. 

In the bath Jo pondered what she had heard. If pre-marriage, and babies and her Medusa incarnation the older woman had been in the habit of sleeping with inappropriate men then maybe she shouldn’t feel too bad about being naked in her own home in front of her long term boyfriend. Alex had also sounded certain that he did not intend to be a notch on his friend’s bed post so maybe she should stop worrying quite so much about the looks the two exchanged from time to time that seemed to shrink the world down excluding everyone else.   

That just left another proposal to worry about she thought sadly draining her wine glass. Too big, too complicated for tonight. She pressed the plug with her heel and stood. Maybe tomorrow.


End file.
